Zoes Guest
by XcasualtyfanX
Summary: Max and Zoe are having a normal day until Zoe gets an unexpected visitor! What will he do to Zoe? (contains abuse and rape)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I havnt updated in a while. This has been in my head for quite a long time so I decided to write it. I will update a lot now as its four in morning and me been me can't sleep ha-ha. Please R&R xox**

It was a warm summer afternoon Zoe was just finishing her shift when max came up to her.

"So mine or yours" he asked in his usual cheeky tone.

"I think it's my turn" Zoe smirked

"Okay then I will see you later! Max said before walking off.

Zoe laughed at his enthusiasm towards this. She walked along the corridors to her and Connie's shared office to finish some paper work.

The clock had just struck four and Zoe was driving towards the end of the street where she was picking Max up so no one picked up that he was going to hers. She pulled up and Max got in next to her kissing Zoe and then letting her concentrate on the road.

They pulled up outside Zoe's house on the east of Holby and they got out. Zoe locked up her car while Max unlocked her front door. They walked into the house removing their shoes and coats before heading to the living room to watch a film.

"So what do you want to watch?" Zoe asked Max who was now laid across Zoe's sofa.

"How about the woman in black?" he replied getting comfy.

"Okay." Zoe pulled out the DVD. Although she wouldn't admit it she was secretly scared of movies like this but she was glad she had Max to keep her safe.

They were half way into the film when there was a knock at the door. Max paused the film and Zoe w to the door. When she opened it she got the shock of her life.

"What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

"to see my favourite daughter of course" the guest replied

By now Max was stood in the kitchen listening to every word.

"By favourite you mean to hit rape and now to get money from?"

"Im not like that anymore Zoe. Now any family?"

"Just piss off back to wherever you came from dad!"

This annoyed Zoes father and he grabbed Zoe by the wrists tightly which made her gasp in pain.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" he shouted slapping Zoe across the face!

Just then Max realised just what was going on and tried to intervene but the man pulled out a knife and put it up against Zoes throat!

"So my little girl has a partner" He said glaring at max.

"Let go of me" Zoe screamed moving trying to release the grip that he had on her.

"No! I want what you owe me and I want it now"

"I don't know what you mean" she said still attempting to get away.

"my £10 000! You have until tomorrow!" He said letting go of Zoe and running off. Zoe ran straight into max's arms and started to break down. Max had never seen Zoe cry before but he didn't blame her.

"Come on Zo lets go to bed." Max said. All he wanted was to carry her to bed and hold her to keep her safe. He felt her nod and they walked up the stairs not moving from the position the whole way up. Zoe got changed and Max just stayed as he was not wanting Zoe to feel uncomfortable. He pulled the covers back and got Zoe into the bed before doing so himself. He stretched his arm out for Zoe to come into which she did. He wrapped his arm around her protectively never wanting to let go.

"I love you max" Zoe said drifting off to sleep. It shocked Max as he thought that she just wanted a bit of fun but he never expected her to say it.

"I love you to" Max replied which made Zoe smile before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they woke up to a loud banging coming from the door. Zoe began to panic as she realised she didn't have her father's money and she knew he would go to extreme lengths to get it. Max jumped up as he noticed Zoe shaking. He grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze and put his arm around her waist before they walked downstairs to the door.

When they opened the door it was as they feared. Zoe's abusive dad! Zoe backed away slightly shaking violently.

"Hello again! Have you got it?" He snarled. Zoe shook her head and moved up closer to Max.

"I told you to have it by today!"

"I know I'm sorry!" Zoe cried as she feared what he would do to her to get the money.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to get it out of you then!" he said as he pulled the same knife out and went to point it to Zoe who at that exact moment remembered something.

"There's 10 000 behind the microwave!" she said.

He nodded and grabbed the money.

"This is for not telling me straight away!" he shouted his face colliding with Zoe's eye leaving a massive mark before he yet again ran away as he shouted. This isn't the end!

Max gasped as he knelt down and checked her eye. He was glad he had taken a medical course now. He checked her eye and found out that there was no severe damage. He took her shaking hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze before he pulled her into a well needed hug where she yet again broke down. He took her to the living room where he sat her down. It looked like she had only had a few hours' sleep.

"Go to sleep." He said

"But what if he comes back" she said back. Not only did she fear for her she feared more for max.

"Then ill sort him"

Zoe smiled and went to sleep in max's arm. She looked so peaceful in her sleep like nothing was bothering her. Just then the phone rang. He gently lifted Zoes head and laid her down on the sofa. He walked to the phone. He answered it was work.

"Hello?" Max said

"Max?" the voice said. It was Connie.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you at Zoes?"

"Oh. I'm staying with her for a bit."

"Well can you tell her to get her backside into work were already understaffed."

"Um sorry Connie I can't."

"Why not?"

"We had a problem with her father."

"So?"

"He threatened her."

"I don't care tell her to get to work or she's sacked."

"Oh come on that isn't fair!"

"Well so she got threatened everyone does its normal"

"Don't be so mean! Listen she can't come in"

"Well can you?"

"Nope sorry."

"Well you obviously don't care about your job enough do you?"

"No I care more about Zoe!"

"Fine then doesn't come in" and with that Connie hung up.

1 hour later…

Zoe was still asleep and max was sat next to her stroking her hair when there was a knock on the door. He stood up to answer it and when he did it was Connie. He let her in and she walked into the living room and the first thing she noticed was Zoe's black eye and swollen wrists.

"What happened?" she asked

"She got punched and stuff you know" Max said

"Oh. You should have said"

"No I couldn't. Do you want a drink?"

"No just came in to see you so bye."

"Bye"

After Connie left Max decided to cook some dinner as he was getting hungry. He decided on a simple sandwich which contained peanut butter and jelly and he also made Zoe a Chocolate spread one. He went into the living room and sat down. He didn't want to wake Zoe up but he knew if he didn't she wouldn't sleep in the night.

"Come on Zo time to wake up." HE said as Zoe began to wake up.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Half twelve, I made you a sandwich." He replied handing her the sandwich laughing as she gobbled it down.

After tea they decided to go for a walk along the beach. They locked up and walked to the beach. They strolled along the beach hand in hand while the waves gently lapped the shore. They walked all the way to the other side and back. By the time they had finsihed it was five o clock and they decided to get a taxi back to Zoes house.

As they were driving past they spotted Zoes dad. Max saw Zoe duck as he looked at the taxi and saw them. He knew exactly where they were going and he decided to walk their. When Max and Zoe got back they walked in and saw the place had been wrecked. Just then they heard the door slam. They turned around and there stood Zoes dad with a gun!


	4. Chapter 4

He pointed the gun directly at Zoe then at Max.

"which one of you do I shoot then? Little baby Zoe or big Man boyfriend?"

"dad please don't shoot max" Zoe said

"if your going to shoot anyone shoot me!" she said taking a step forward.

"hmm no" he said

" I think ill leave you for now as long as you give me £50 a day then ill leave you be! Deal?" he asked

"Zoe nodded and handed him a fifty pound note from her purse. Luckily she earned £100 a day so it was half her wages a day.

"Good bye then" he said taking the £50 and leaving them safely for now


	5. Chapter 5

Max pulled Zoe into another hug and felt her shaking violently and she was boiling hot and sweating like mad.

"Zo are you okay?" he asked her concerned

"Yeah why you ask" she replied plastering a fake smile.

"You're shaking like mad, your boiling and your sweating like mad."

"I just feel a bit scared. Well very scared."

"Well who wouldn't be"

"I think I'm going to go to bed"

"I'll come to if you like" Zoe nodded and they walked up stairs abandoning the mess and climbing into bed. They couldn't sleep but it was nice to sit in each other's arms. They remained awake until they both collapsed from exhaustion!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Zoe got up really early and began to clean up. All the furniture had been ripped up as well as the television. She sighed. She looked at the wall near the door. All the wall paper had been ripped and pulled off. She shook her head. She was going to have to work double shifts to fix the £700 room back to normal. She rang Connie to inform her that she would be in work before going to get ready.

After she was ready she left sleeping Max a note saying where she had gone and to help himself to anything he wanted.

She walked down the empty streets of Holby to the hospital. Once she arrived at the hospital she went to resus to help out. When she got began to help out her eye began to hurt so she grabbed some paracetomol and took two pills before carrying on with her job.

When she got home her dad game and she gave him the £50 that he needed before making some tea for her and max.

While she was cooking she felt some arms wrap tightly around her waist she flinched at first but after realising it was Max she relaxed into his grip. Once there tea was done they went to the bedroom and ate it up before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later…

Zoe walked into the newly done living room. It had taken them a while and had spent well over seven hundred pound but it was worth it. They had made a lot of changes to the room. It was now all cream white to match the kitchen with cream sofas that were near the spare room which was on the ground floor and a 42 inch TV on the wall near the windows.

Zoe plonked herself down on the chair before pulling her phone out to check her Facebook. She logged on and checked her notifications and messages before seeing if she had any friend request. She had two! One of some called Luke Hardinnshire which she declined and another off Nick. She stared at it for a while before declining it and logging off. She made her way into the kitchen to make some tea as Max would be home in an hour. She decided to cook spaghetti bolognaise. After she finsihed cooking she served it onto two plates before checking her phone. She had a text from max…

**Hey I'm on my way back now M xxx**

Zoe smiled at this and went to sit down. A while after she sat down the door opened and the person was coming through to the living room but it wasn't max I was Zoe's dad!

"Dad?!" Zoe said in shock

"Yeah!" he snarled at Zoe

"What do you want?"

"Don't you talk to me like that you bitch" He spat pulling out a knife and grabbing her arm pulling her out while she screamed. He pinned her against the wall pulling the knife against her skin on her arm making little cuts to make it look like she had done it herself before leaving her there.

10 minutes later…

Max walked through the door to hear Zoe crying. He ran through to the living room to find Zoe bleeding he ran over to her and sat down.

"Zoe what happened?" He asked looking at her arms.

"Max you need to go he's going to get you!" Zoe stammered.

" Zoe come on"

" Max you need to go now he over there" Zoe said pointing into a corner.

"Who Zo?"

"Me!" Max heard a voice say and he immediately reconized it.

Zoes dad walked up to Max and grabbed him flinging him against the back wall knocking him unconscious!

"MAX!" Zoe screamed

**Sorry for not updating. If I get 15 reviews I will update today. Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

"Shut up bitch why I deal with your Dick of a boyfriend here" Zoes dad snarled 

"Nobody calls my boyfriend a Dick except me!" Zoe said standing up and grabbing a hard back book off the side and walking towards him.

He laughed at his daughter who he thought was pathetic.

"What that going to do eh? "He laughed

"This!" Zoe said whacking him with the book around the head so he fell to the ground hitting his head in the process.

Zoe dropped the book and ran over to Max who was now waking up.

"Max!" Zoe said pulling him into a hug.

Max wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Are you ok Zo? What happened" He asked as he realized he couldn't see Zoe's dad.

"Never have you minded what happened" Zoe smiled

Max laughed.

"You've always been one for keeping secrets"

It was Zoes turn to laugh now. She looked at Max and realised that he was bleeding.

"Max you're bleeding." She said getting him to turn around so she could see the cut.

"You're going to need stiches." She said grabbing a suture kit and beginning to stitch his head.

After she had finsihed they looked at Zoes dad who was now beginning to wake up. Zoe grabbed the book and the knife that he had so he couldn't hurt them to bad. She stood next to Max and looked at her arm and sighed. Max noticed this and rubbed her shoulder just then Zoes dad rose.

"You bitch!"

**Thanks for reading please r&r I will update when I get 25 reviews thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

Zoes dad walked up to them which made Zoe hold the book up which made Zoes dad back off immediately and he walked straight into the spare bedroom falling back and onto the floor with a thud.

Zoe took her chance and ran up to the door and locked it so he couldn't escape. She checked the lock once more before going over to Max who was looking at Zoe in shock. He didn't understand why when Zoe held a book up he backed off immediately. He decided he would ask Zoe later once all this had cooled off.

"So what shall we do now?" Zoe asked

"Call the police?" Max said

Zoe nodded and walked through to the kitchen to grab her iphone when she heard a loud banging which was coming from the spare room. She ignored it and went to get her phone but it wasn't there! She wanted to ask Max it she knew he wouldn't know where it was. Just then she heard her father shouting.

"Let me out and you can have your phone back!" he shouted

"No!" Zoe shouted back

"Yes! He shouted banging the door repeatidly until the hinges began to break…


	10. Chapter 10

The door began to fall down which caused Zoe to scream as he stepped out and towards her grabbing the book and knife which were on the side in the process.

"you didn't let me out so this is what you and your phone deserve!" he shouted throwing her phone against the wall shattering the screen and back. He grabbed Zoe by her neck and pulled her to the back door which was open and flung her outside triggering the outside light as it was dark. Zoe gasped in pain as her body hit the ground and hits the fence. Her dad ran down the steps to her and pulled her up by her shirt and flung her full force against the back fence causing her to scream. This alerted Max and he ran outside but stopped in horror.

Zoes dad held Zoe against the fence by her necks so she couldn't breath.

Max ran up to her and pulled him off her punching him to the ground before looking at Zoe who was now lieing unconscious on the floor. He ran over to her to check her pulse. It was weak.

"come on Zo" Max said shaking Zoe slightly until she began to wake up.

A while later Zoe was conscious again. she tried to sit up but gasped in pain and lied down again.

"Whats wrong Zo?" Max asked concerned for his girlfriend

"My stomach." Zoe gasped

Max lifted her shirt up shocked by the sight he saw. All her stomach was bruised badly it looked as if she had broken a few of her ribs and there was a deep cut to her right hand side.

"Zo I think you need to go to hospital" Max said

"Do I have to?" she asked

"Yes it looks like you've broken a few ribs and youre bleeding badly!"

Zoe tried to sit up again but failed so Max helped her up onto her feet and supported her by her waist carrying her out to the car and sitting her in the passenger seat before driving off to the ED.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the Ed and Max helped Zoe out the car supporting her by her waist and they walked into the Ed. When they got in Max shouted for help and Cal ran over.

"What happened?" HE asked Max

"She was flung against a fence and strangled." Max replied

Cal nodded and got a wheelchair to sit Zoe in. They got her sat down and took her into cubicles where she remained in the wheelchair as she couldn't move.

Cal assessed her and sent her up for an xray Where he saw that she had shattered three of her ribs. He assessed her to see if there were any other injuries other then her ribs and the cut which he had stitched up.

After he finsihed he entered Zoe into the system under hourly obs and left her and Max in cubicles.

**Sorry its short ill updte when I reach thirty reviews please r&r**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Max and Zoe were woken by a loud banging on the door. Max got up as he didn't want Zoe to do anything. He answered the door and he saw to police men.

"Can I help you?" Max asked the police

"Yes were looking for a Zoe Hanna, Daniel Hanna requested a section" One of the police said

" A section? You cant section her!" Max said to alert Zoe.

"We have to its standard protocol"

"You cant!"

"Ah we can!" one of the police officers said walking into the house and going upstairs to Zoes room.

Zoes POV

I chucked some clothes and some other essentials I would need before standing behind the door. When the officer came in I snuck out and ran downs the stairs and out of the door. They saw me but I don't care. I cant go back to that stupid hospital. I ran down the street and into the bus stop and waiting for the bus.

While I was waiting I got a text off Max. While I was looking at it a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up guiding me back to my house. I knew straight away it was the police. They made me pack a suitcase and took me into the police car. Max came with me to the hospital. I leant into him to whole journey.

When we got there I was taken through to a waiting room while the policemen checked me in. Once they did a woman who was about 20 came to take me through but I had to say bye to Max. They left us alone but they stood outside the door.

"thanks Max" I said

"No problem, Ill come and see you everyday." He said

"you don't have to"

"I know but I want to."

I smiled and hugged him.

"im going to miss you, you know" he said

" im going to miss you to" I said kissing him

" I need to tell you something."

"yeah?"

"I love you Zoe I always have since the moment I met you and now im glad I didn't buy any cigarrates that morning."

I laughed at his last comment.

"I love you too" I said kissing him.

Just then a police officer came in and said they were ready. I put my arms around Max's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I kissed him before pulling away and grabbing my case.

"bye Max." I said

"Bye Zo I love you."

"I love you too."

I was taken to a room. It had a single bed and next to it was a bedside table with a lamp, a clock and a coaster. Against the wall was a dresser and a chair there was one window, a mirror and a calendar and attachted to my room was a bathroom wih a shower, a sink , a toilet, another mirror and a cupboard with three shelves.

I placed my suitcase in the corner and flopped on the bed before texting Max telling him I was safe and to make sure he didn't scratch my car while I was away.

Later on at around nine we had to get ready for bed and stay in our rooms. I got ready and got straight into bed. I text Max saying night and waited for his reply before going to sleep.

…..

Hey guys sorry it took so long. I need some characters for in the hospital so if you could leave some characters in the reviews. I have got this one for now.

Name: Nathan brittle

Age: 37

In for: Bipolar

Family: none

Love interest: Zoe Hanna

Best friend: Danny Mane

How long in for: 6 months


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry i havmnt been updating guys been at school alot because ive just started y7 two weeks ago and when i havnt been at school ive been hanging with my friends or texting my new boyfriend but ill try and update reguraly now guys please r&r i will updtae when i read 50 reviews**

Zoes pov

I sat on my bed with Max and looked around my room. There were pictures of me and max and of me Chantelle and Nathan. I sighed and pulled a picture of me and Nathan down and throwing it in the bin. Max looked at me and smiled slightly before pulling me onto his lap. I leant my head on his chest. Just then my phone buzzed. I sighed and ignored it but Max didn't he got It and read it.

**Nathan: Well at least I don't shag other people :P**

Max looked at me before throwing it against a wall smashing it into little pieces. I stood up and backed away against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall beside me so I couldn't move. I had never seen him so angry before.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" He yelled

"No I didn't he's saying it on purpose to get you to do this." I said pressing my back against the wall sliding down to the floor. He pulled away instantly before hitting his head against the wall.

"Prove it." He said

"Okay but you will need to hide somewhere." I said watching him go into the wardrobe.

I text Nathan telling him to get here now. He did he walked into the room smirking.

"So I see lover boy has gone because I an amazing liar!" He smirked.

Just then Max stepped out of the wardrobe and stood I front of the door. I laughed as Nathan didn't see him.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" he said turning around to see Max stood there so he couldn't leave.

"What did you just call her?" he asked stepping forward making him back off.

"umm Bitch, beautiful intelliagent talent charming hell of a woman?"

Max looked at him before he swung his arm out knocking him off his feet and crashing into the back wall and as he did so the nurse came running in with security…


End file.
